Because of Her
by linkfreak131
Summary: A oneshot ff. This is just what I think Link's life was like before Navi came to him. This takes place durring Orcarina of Time.


**A/N:**Hi! In case some of you were wondering, no I have not given up on my other Zelda fanfiction. That story will be updated this Friday (I hope).

Well, the reson why I wanted to do this one was because no one really knows how Link's life really was before Navi came to him. So this is just a thing I came up with in the car on my way to school. Hope you enjoy it!

-L.K. -

-I-

I am sitting on my bed looking at the rain through my door. I keep telling myself to get up and do something. But there's nothing really to do except read, and I've already read all the books that I have. So I guess the only other option I have is to sleep untill the rain goes away... Which could be awhile... A _loooong_ while.

It's already been raining for two days, so who knows how long it'll rain for?

"Hello?"

I look up and see Saria standing in my doorway. I guess I was too lost in my own thoughts to notice her.

"Huh? Oh, hi Saira! Come on in."

Saria is my best friend. She is alays there for me whenever I've had a really bad day, and I'm always there for her whenever _she's_ had a really bad day. I don't know what I'd ever do without her.

"You're all wet," I said.

"Of course I am. I walked from my house to yours in the rain. But don't worry about me," she quickly said. "I'll be fine. I like the rain."

Saria was running her fingers through her hair, trying to fix the damage that the rain had done to it.

"So, what have you been doing for the last day and a half?" she suddenly asked me.

"Oh, nothing much. There's really not much to do," I said.

She giggled a littel bit. "I thought you'd say that, so I brought you a book of mine." She held out a dusty book in front of me. I though I had seen something under her arm when she walked in, but I hadn't said anything about it in case I was seeing things.

I took the book from her hand, and held it in front of me so that I could see the cover of it. it looked as if the book hadn't been read for awhile, because it was full of dust. I gently brushed the dust away, so as to not damage the book, and revealed the titel of it: "Hyrule and it's Wonders". I realised something...

"Isn't this your favorite book, Saria? You sure you want me to borrow it?

She giggled again.

"I don't want you to _borrow_ it," she said. "I want you to _have _it. I know how much to want to go outside of the forest. I know I did, but since I couldn't, I read this."

I paused for a moment.

"You mean... you don't want to leave the forest?"

I had thought she always wanted to leave this place. Sometimes, when she was feeling sad, she would go into the Lost Woods (which was forbidden on some days) and play her orcarina. Whenever I found her there, I would always ask what she was doing here. And I would always get the same responce: "I want to get away from everybody," she would say. "Staying here and playing on my orcarina calms me down."

Saria looked at me strangely.

"Of course not. I like it here in our forest. I used to want to leave, but not anymore."

"Um, Saira..." That was Saria's fairy. Her _pink_ and _green_ fariy. " I think we'd better go now. It's getting pretty dark out, and there could be a storm tonight."

"Oh, you worry too much," Saria said to her. Then she turned to me. "Well, I guess she _is_ right. I'd better get going." She turned to leave, but before she could go through my door, I stopped her.

"Um... Saria?"

"Yes?"

"Thankyou. I just wish there was something that I could give to you in return."

Saira paused for a while. "Well, there is _one_ thing you could do for me."

"What's that?" I asked.

"Just keep being _you_, and no one eles. Can you do that for me?"

At first, I was confused. But then I realised what she ment.

"Sure. I can do that for you. No problem!"

"Good!" She smiled. She then went to my balcony and down the ladder to the ground. She gave a final wave good-bye, and then ran off quickly.

I went back into my house, and walked to my bed. I placed the book that Saria had given me onto it. I turned around and looked at the rain through my door. I get up and close the curtain that divides me from, and I go back to my bed, sit down, and start reading.

-I-

**A/N:** Ok, well, tell me if you liked it. If you didn't, just go ahead and tell me, I won't mind. The more reviews I get the better!

-L.K. -


End file.
